


Football

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Merlin Writers' Trope Bingo 2015 [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4392179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance want to watch the football match on date night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Football

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)**sidhe_faerie**  
**Title:** Football  
**Rating:** G  
**Pairing:** Lance/Elena  
**Word Count:** 418  
**Trope:** Game Night  
**Summary:** Lance want to watch the football match on date night.  
**Warnings:** none  
**Written for Merlin Writers' Trope Bingo**

Lance sat on the sofa next to Elena and turned on the telly. There was a football match he wanted to see even though it was date night with Elena. He honestly thought she would enjoy it as much as he did.    

“So this is your idea of a date night? Sitting on your lumpy sofa watching a football match?” Elena said as she glared at Lance. “Well I guess I know how much you love me.” 

“Elena, I thought you would enjoy this. We went to that football match two weeks ago and you loved it.” Lance was confused. 

“That was for charity and you were playing. Of course, I was going to have a good time cheering for my friends. This is different. I don’t even know their names.” Elena said she looked at the screen. Oh hello! He’s fit. I wonder if he fancies blondes. 

Lance sighed. He was beginning to think this wasn’t such a good idea. It was one thing when his girlfriend was drooling over him in his football kit but she was actually drooling over a stranger. 

Elena played with her hair. “He has a really nice bum.” 

“Maybe we should have some snacks.” Lance looked at her. When she didn’t get off the sofa, he sighed and went to get the snacks out of the kitchen. 

Lance set the snacks on the table and walked between Elena and the telly. 

“Move! I going to miss something.” Elena pushed Lance out of her way and picked up a can of soda from the table. “Oh! That one is really fit. Gawd! Look at his legs. Oh and his bum. He is delish.” 

“Maybe we should watch a movie instead.” Lance picked up the remote from the table. 

Elena snatched it from him and pushed it under the cushion she was sitting on. “No! You wanted to watch the football match so we are going to watch the it.”

Lance opened a soda and sat there on the sofa listening to her _ooh_ and _ah_ over the players and how fit they were.  
When the game was finally over, he went to bed without saying anything. He was obviously upset with the way she had been acting. 

Elena smiled to herself and dialed Gwen’s number. “Hey Gwennie I did what you told me to and it worked. I don’t think I will have to watch anymore football matches. Lance was miserable the whole time. Thanks for the tip. It worked great. Smooches!”


End file.
